


Pictures Of Our Bodies

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Evil Plans, F/M, Identity Porn, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pec Play, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: Gavin thought that switching bodies with Ryan to see whose workload was really more difficult would be a fun challenge for the week, he just had no idea that Ryan had certain other ulterior motivations when it came to using Gavin's body.





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/gifts), [JustAnotherMadOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/gifts).



> I feel like I should clarify that I suggested this fic as a joke but Tats and Alta convinced me that I actually had to write it and include as many kinks as possible so this is all their fault. More chapters will follow with more employees getting to know "Gavin" a little better...

“Okay, so ground rules,” Gavin started, peering down at his own body as if he’d never seen it before. Truth be told he hadn’t, at least not from this angle. Not many people had seen themselves from an outsider’s perspective and a mirror totally didn’t count in that respect either. This was nothing like looking in a mirror because that wasn’t enough to send a shiver down his spine like this experience did. After all, he had no control over his own body at the current time because he wasn’t the one actively wearing it. _If that’s even the right term for it_ , he wondered. _Grammar’s probably the last thing I should be thinking about right now though_.

The most immediate thing he noticed about being in Ryan’s body instead of his own was just how _tall_ he was. Being the other side of six-foot was taking a lot to get used to, especially now he was looking down at his own five-foot-ten body from Ryan’s usual six-foot-two vantage point. The world around him felt ever so slightly different with the extra inches of height, not to mention the extra weight this body carried. Ryan wasn’t in all that terrible shape really - perhaps not in the same league as Jeremy who was currently living out of the gym, but his body was nothing to sniff at and he still had more firm muscle than Gavin was used to. He’d never felt bad about his lack of muscle nor had he felt the need to hit the gym as some of his co-workers did but he couldn’t deny that he was strangely curious to find out what it was like to have some real strength for once.

“You mentioned rules?” Ryan prompted, surprising Gavin with his Oxfordshire accent. To foreign ears it sounded strange, almost forced and he had to hold back a laugh. _Is that really what I sound like to the rest of them?_

Still, Ryan had a point. He had mentioned rules and he felt like it was definitely very important to have them if they were going to continue this challenge for the rest of the week. “Yes, rules!” he exclaimed, still stunned to hear Ryan’s deeper voice speaking his words. “I mean, there’s the obvious, right?”

The other man quirked an eyebrow at him, Ryan’s sarcastic personality shining through Gavin’s facial features. “Obvious?” he queried drily.

“Well, I mean, I don’t want you screwing Turney,” Gavin pointed out, feeling his cheeks flush as he spoke. He’d never suspected that there was anything more than friendship between Ryan and his girlfriend but he couldn’t deny that there was a voice in the back of his mind that felt a little uncomfortable of the idea of Ryan using his body for _that_.

A look of surprise flashed across Ryan’s - or really his own and _bugger me, this is confusing_ \- face before he grinned and nodded. “Of course. I’ll keep my skinny British hands off Meg, you got it,” he agreed. “Any other demands, your highness?”

Gavin glared back but buried himself back in thought. He was sure there were plenty of rules he could come up with but Ryan was being so laidback about everything he was beginning to think that he was just being neurotic. They were friends after all and it wasn’t as if he didn’t trust Ryan, he just knew that the older man could be _weird_ sometimes and he wasn’t sure how that was going to affect their week as each over. “No wanking either,” he decided after an extended pause. _Yeah, that seems fair. Hands to yourself, Haywood!_

“No wanking?” the other repeated, his lips spreading apart to laugh loudly. “Yeah, that’s fine. Don’t worry, I’m keeping my hands off your tallywhacker or whatever the hell you Brits call it.”

Gavin squirmed, the sight and sound both managing to make him uneasy. He’d never been so insecure about how he looked and sounded until he was outside of his own body and now he was honestly wondering why he’d never taken the teasing from his co-workers more seriously before. He really did sound like a bit of an idiot and as for that _nose_ … well, he could see why they all found it so easy to pick on. He wasn’t exactly horrible to look at - in fact Gavin thought he was actually rather handsome - but there were definitely things that stood out to him more now that he was looking at himself from a third person perspective.

“We don’t call it a _tallywhacker,_ you pleb,” he hissed in return, somewhat concerned at how strange it sounded for Ryan’s voice to be saying words that normally only he would say. “Just call it a dick. Don’t be weird!”

Ryan snorted. “Weird? You’re one to talk. This was _your_ idea after all!” he retaliated. He wasn’t wrong there either. Gavin had been the one to suggest that they switch bodies for a week but he couldn’t help himself after Ryan had been cocky enough to suggest that he had it easier than other people at Rooster Teeth, himself included. That was a load of bollocks and Gavin felt like it was necessary to prove it to the other which was why they’d decided to undergo this challenge without telling anyone, not even their nearest and dearest. As far as the rest of the company knew _he_ was Ryan Haywood and that was seriously strange to think about. He was going to be expected to work in The Know and record a Theatre Mode and… well, it was a whole load of shit he probably wasn’t ready for.

 _Hey, at least Ryan will have to be in this week’s AHWU_ , he realized in delight. Not that the fans would ever realize, of course. They were never going to find out exactly what was going on in the office at that very moment because they’d lose their damn minds. Keeping it a secret from their co-workers was a priority but keeping it from the rest of the world was outright vital. They’d never hear the end of it otherwise.

“Fine, that’s it. Those are my two rules,” he declared, unable to drag things out any longer. They only had a limited amount of time before the rest of the guys got back from recording Off Topic and Gavin really didn’t want them to walk in while they were still having this discussion. It wasn’t as if they needed a guided tour to the other’s life considering they knew each other pretty damn well.

 _This is going to be easy. I’ll be a better Ryan Haywood then Ryan’s ever been. I’ll throw knives and stick cows in holes like it’s still 2013, just you wait and see_.

“You’re on… Rye-bread,” the other man replied, flashing Gavin a toothy grin. Being called by Ryan’s nicknames was certainly a strange feeling but it was something he’d have to get used to sooner rather than later. He had no doubt that Geoff had plenty stored up to use on him and Ryan being the asshole that he was would definitely encourage him. _He already looks smug. That bastard._

There was something a little disconcerting about giving somebody else access to all areas of his life, even a good friend like Ryan, because he was such a private person that he barely let anybody in to that extent. Even though he enjoyed playing games - both in the literal and metaphorical sense - Ryan was a sensible man though so Gavin didn't feel like he had to be too worried. It was only for a week after all and how badly could Ryan really ruin his reputation in such a short span of time like that?

 

_\- RT -_

 

Ryan had bad intentions. Not the kind of intentions that would break either of Gavin’s rules - although he confessed that he was a little sad he wasn’t even allowed to try jerking off but whatever, he’d let the Brit have that much at least. It wasn’t as if what he was planning was less exciting than that anyway because why stick to pleasuring yourself when you could get somebody else to do it for you? Gavin’s only stipulation was that it couldn’t be Meg but that was fine, there were plenty of other candidates that could help him out.

His life had been in something of a rut lately and this seemed like the perfect way to get a little more excitement back in it. He wasn’t getting laid, he was doing less work with The Know and honestly he was beginning to wonder whether he even enjoyed his job anymore. He knew that working at Rooster Teeth was a dream come true but it was beginning to feel like there was something missing and he needed to find it if he was going to keep working there for much longer.

Ryan had actually goaded Gavin into the argument about whose workload was more difficult (“What are you _talking_ about, Ryan? You’re _mental_ if you think you do more work than me!”) because he knew the younger man would rise to the occasion as he always did. He was predictable like that. It wasn’t necessary a fault of his own, it just made him very easy to manipulate and Ryan had never shied away from manipulating people for his own benefit. He didn’t see himself as a horrible person for it because usually his choices benefitted others too. Maybe Gavin wouldn’t see how good this situation for his right now but soon enough he’d learn to appreciate it a lot more.

There was a lot of science behind their swap that Ryan didn’t quite understand but he couldn’t help but be curious. He was the kind of guy who always looked for an answer even if there didn’t seem to be an obvious one at first but this was past even his area of expertise. It was a highly unique science, one that very few people understood so he was willing to trust whatever they said and take things for what they were. He had half expected their accents to travel with them and yet here he was speaking as if he’d been born and raised in Oxfordshire like Gavin had. It was a little disorientating to hear an accent so different from his own whenever he spoke but weirdly enough it actually turned him on slightly. He’d always thought Gavin was cute in his own individual way and while they all gave him shit for his accent or his nose Ryan had never had a real issue with either of them. In fact he was rather fond of them which was why he had no issue with having both for himself at that very moment in time.

Besides, it would be a lot more difficult to convince people he really was Gavin and there was nothing different about him if he didn’t have the Brit’s accent. That was the goal after all, convincing the rest of the company that he really was Gavin Free and had just turned over something of a new experimental leaf. Sure, he could still have a bit of fun if people found out the truth but it wouldn’t be quite as sweet as it would if he succeeded in keeping things secret. He’d have to convince Gavin to keep his mouth shut but he was already beginning to think of a few ways he could make that and more happen.

This week was going to be all about new experiences for Ryan but he had one main goal in mind: he was going to get fucked as often and by as many people as possible. It wasn’t as if Gavin had banned that in his rules, was it? He wasn’t getting himself off nor was he planning to make a move on Meg so technically Ryan wasn’t even doing anything wrong at all, he was just exploiting a loophole and it wasn’t as if he’d never done that before. Honestly Gavin should have been expecting him to do something because how could he resist with a golden opportunity like this?

Oh well. It wouldn’t be long until Gavin was thanking him for everything that was about to unfold throughout the week. First of all though, Ryan had his eye on some of the colleagues now flooding into the room. All he had to do was find a way to get one of them alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to, you can find me on tumblr at [ramcour](http://ramcour.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Ryan and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's getting ready to film a new episode of Immersion with "Gavin". Ryan has other plans.

“What the fuck is up with you today?” Michael asked, staring incredulously across the dressing room at Gavin. Well, who he thought was Gavin. Ryan had been in the younger man’s body for just over two hours and he was already getting ready to film a new episode of Immersion which meant that he and Michael were alone in a dressing room in order to dress up in the cosplays they’d been given. More importantly it meant that Ryan had the perfect opportunity to start enjoying himself in Gavin’s body.

The episode was supposed to be a competition to see who could climb up a rock wall and find treasures the fastest so of course Burnie had thought it would be a great idea for them to do it while dressed up as famous video game adventurers. Michael had gotten away relatively easy with a simple Nathan Drake costume whereas Ryan had been gifted with some brown hotpants and a light blue tank top that was definitely a smaller size than even Gavin’s slender body would fit in. Burnie had argued that he (or Gavin, really) was the perfect fit for Lara Croft since he was British and posh and while the real Gavin might have squawked in despair at being forced inside something that would probably give away every little thing about his body and show off more skin than he was comfortable with, Ryan was more than up for it.

Sure enough the costume clung to his skinny body for dear life - chest hair poking out of the top of the tank while the hotpants barely covered his ass. Not many people realized this but Gavin actually had a surprisingly nice ass, he just never thought to show it off. Oh well, that would be changing soon enough. Ryan was determined to flaunt every good feature Gavin had because the Brit was clearly too clueless and insecure to do it himself. He’d already caught the way Michael stared at his ass for a few seconds longer than was necessary from any friend and that was as good a sign as any that he was hunting the right game.

“What do you mean?” he asked, raising a curious eyebrow as he began posing in front of the mirror, making sure to stick out his ass a little more. _God, they’ll have to blur this in the episode, it’s almost indecent_. The front of the hotpants were already tight too and if he got hard then the whole world would definitely know about it.

“I mean normally you’d be complaining about this shit,” Michael pointed out, placing his hands on his hips as he looked his friend up and down. “Burnie’s been suggesting you were these skimpy outfits for years and now suddenly you’re cool with it?”

Burnie had been suggesting Gavin wear tighter and less clothing for years now, huh? _Interesting_. There was certainly a lot Ryan could do with that information but right now wasn’t the time. He had to focus on Michael first now he had the other boy in precisely the place he wanted him to be - momentarily alone and with no other distractions. “I mean why not? It’s for content, innit?” he replied, shrugging dismissively and doing his best to emulate Gavin’s lexicon. It was almost alarming just how easily it came to him, as if a small part of the Brit’s brain had stayed behind in the body to influence its new wearer.

Michael continue to glance at him curiously as if trying to look straight through his eyes and into his brain but Ryan wasn’t worried. He winked and blew a kiss towards the other boy, laughing giddily as Michael paled slightly. “What the fuck was that for?” he asked, voice raised in alarm.

“ _You’re_ the one that was staring,” Ryan pointed out, “I figured you liked what you saw.” To emphasize his point he turned his body and shook his ass in Michael’s direction. Much to his delight the other’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

“Seriously, there’s something weird about you today,” he murmured, still not looing away. Ryan took that as encouragement because if Michael really minded he would have left by now, right? He was already fully dressed in that Nathan Drake costume. The white shirt clung tight to his upper body and Ryan could see the other’s recent sessions in the gym were really starting to pay off because his arms looks great with the sleeves stretched over them.

“Come on Mikey-boy, I’m just having a bit of fun,” Ryan teased, taking a few steps closer and licking his lips for dramatic effect.

Michael remained rooted to the spot, his face frozen in a look of sheer bewilderment. “Mikey-boy?” the other boy repeated after a few moments of struggling to find his voice. “Seriously Gav, this is…” He broke off to swallow, eyes still locked with Ryan’s.

“Hot?” Ryan finished for him, reaching out and pressing his hand against Michael’s surprisingly firm chest. Yeah, those workouts were definitely doing their job. The solid muscle under Ryan’s hand was much appreciated and he couldn’t help himself from running his hand along the curve of Michael’s right pectoral, pausing only to tease the other’s nipple between his index finger and thumb for a moment.

“ _Gavin_ ,” Michael croaked, his voice low and husky and sending ripples of delight throughout Ryan’s body. There was something so arousing about the fact that Michael believed it was Gavin acting like this, not somebody else using his body for their impure desires. His cock was quick to react to the sound of the other’s voice and his hotpants began feeling a little tighter. Ryan hadn’t actually seen what equipment Gavin was working with but a little bit of walking around and feeling it swinging loose in his boxers suggested that he was a bit bigger than anybody gave him credit for. Certainly no smaller than six inches flaccid so all that remained to be seen was whether he was a grower on top of that. “This is… weird.”

“What’s wrong with weird?” Ryan asked, a playful smirk crossing his lips as he moved his other hand up to grope at Michael’s left bicep. He preferred keeping both of his hands busy, especially when there was so much of Michael’s body to explore. Now he just needed to get Michael to help him explore Gavin’s body a little more too. “We’ve always been a little weird.”

Michael remained totally silent, his mouth slightly ajar as his brain no doubt tried to establish some order in the chaos that was unfolding in the dressing room. Ryan was more than happy to take advantage of the other’s silence and stillness though, quickly surging forward to press their lips together. As expected there was no immediate response from the other and he was able to enjoy the taste of Michael’s lips against his own before firm hands were placed against his chest and pushed him roughly back.

“Seriously Gav, what the fuck?!” Michael cried out, apparently back in full control of himself. “I’m married and you-- you’re with Meg and _what the fuck_?” Clearly the confusion was getting the better of him but that was alright. Ryan could find ways around that.

“Go on, tell me you’ve never thought about it,” he prompted, taking another step back forward. “Tell me you’ve never considered bending me over and fucking my tight ass.” It was crude but it got a reaction because Michael’s angry expression faltered for a moment and his cheeks flushed pink as if his darkest secret had just been exposed. That was all the proof Ryan needed. “You want it, don’t you? I bet you dream about scissoring me open and--”

Ryan didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Michael grabbed him by the neck and forced him against the wall, keeping him pinned there for a moment before crushing their lips together. It was hungry and needy and Ryan was more than happy to give in, becoming submissive in the presence of the other boy’s dominance. Michael kissed precisely how he expected him to, taking control and making his presence down by using his teeth to bite down on Ryan’s lower lips, provoking a whine out of him.

“Fuck, _Gav_ ,” Michael gasped between kisses, his spare hand reaching down to palm Ryan’s crotch. All that talk of Michael bending him over and fucking him senseless had gotten him even more excited and the hotpants were so tight that his cock ached for freedom and having the other’s hand massaging his bulge definitely wasn’t helping his case.

“Michael, my boi,” Ryan moaned in perfect emulation of Gavin once again. He closed his eyes tightly, relishing in the sensation of Michael’s strong grip pinning him against the wall. He’d always known the other would be a dominant fuck and now he was finally going to get his proof.

The noise of people outside was a stark reminder that anybody could walk in at any moment but neither of them seemed thrilled by the idea of separating to lock the door. In fact the thought of somebody walking in on them like this actually sounded pretty hot to Ryan but he knew ways that could make it even hotter and all of them involved less clothes than they were both wearing at that very moment.

It came as no surprise when Michael’s hands shifted, grabbing Ryan by the shoulders and spinning him around without any hesitation. Ryan didn’t even try to resist, he just let out a small grunt as he was forced back against the wall, this time with his ass facing the other boy. Within seconds Michael was grinding his bulge against him and Ryan whimpered, the sensation of the other’s hardness pressing against the space between his cheeks too teasing for him to handle. He needed _more_.

“Fuck, Michael, please,” Ryan whined, pushing his ass back further to create some friction. Michael’s breath was hot against the back of his neck and feeling the hand run through his hair made Ryan shiver in anticipation. The other’s grip tightened, tilting his head back slightly while Michael’s hips rocked forward once more, the length of his hard shaft continuing to tease him. “Please, I need it,” the older man begged, getting off on the sound of his own borrowed voice requesting so desperately for release.

With his free hand, Michael grabbed the waistband of the hotpants and began forcing them down, up and over the curve of Ryan’s ass. The promise of more had Ryan’s body vibrating in need but no immediate pleasure came. Instead he felt Michael’s clothed bulge pressing against his bare cheeks again and the other boy’s lips moved closer to his ear, practically kissing it as he hissed “You want my cock, Gavvy-boy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ryan groaned without a moment of hesitation. This was precisely the kind of exploration he’d been looking forward to having in Gavin’s body but he wasn’t going to be satisfied until he felt Michael deep inside of him, making his body sing in delight.

“Anybody could walk in right now,” the other pointed out, using his free hand to start unbuckling his jeans. Even just the rattle of the metallic buckle as it swung free was enough to make Ryan’s heart beat a little faster. “I bet you like that though, don’t you? You want somebody to see you like this?”

It was like Michael was staring straight into Ryan’s mind because he wholeheartedly agreed. Some people might have been horrified by the thought of somebody stumbling in and seeing them like this but it sounded so erotic to Ryan that he almost craved it. “Yes,” he repeated, barely able to form words at all. His body hummed with desire and a need to be filled that was driving him crazy the longer Michael teased him.

While Ryan had never been fucked by another man before, nor ever had anything fucking him from behind, he had heard horror stories about being fucked dry and as such felt a little relief flood through him as Michael produced a small bottle of lube from his back pocket. “Knew I was keeping this for a reason,” he murmured, filling Ryan’s mind with possibilities. Just how long had Michael been hoping something like this would unfold between him and Gavin? Apparently Burnie wasn’t the only one looking to take advantage of their British co-worker…

The moment Ryan felt Michael’s shaft push between his cheeks and line up with his hole he all but fell apart, whimpering in pure unfiltered _need_. “Please, please, _please_ ,” he repeated like a mantra, voice shaking weakly as Michael laughed at him. The chuckle was deep and perhaps even mocking but it didn’t offend Ryan. In fact it had quite the opposite effect and he was willing to bet that Michael knew that too.

Ryan was pretty sure he saw stars when the other finally began pushing inside of him, stretching his hole around his thick shaft as he pushed in carefully and slowly. Michael’s voice was low and animalistic as he growled, one hand holding tightly onto Ryan’s hair while the other gripped him at his hips to keep him steady. Pain and pleasure harmonized throughout Ryan’s body, forming a cocktail of emotions that had him moaning desperately.

Once Michael was buried several inches inside of him he paused, allowing Ryan to adjust to the sensation. “You ready for it all?” the other grunted, provoking a noise of delight from Ryan. “That’s a yes then.” True to his word, Michael pushed in further and Ryan had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out in delight. While he wasn’t opposed to somebody walking in on them, he didn’t want to be the cause. The uncertainty of their situation being compromised was hot enough for him.

Ryan had dreamed about how this would feel - not with Michael necessarily but being fucked by another man. Being _submissive_ to another man and willingly so. The truth of the matter was that his imagination could never match up to the real feeling as Michael began to pull out before pushing right back in, harder and faster each time. Every time his shaft lightly pressed against a spot several inches inside Ryan had to hold himself back from screaming out in pleasure because he could swear that he was seeing stars.

“M-- _Michael_ ,” he gasped, palms pressed against the white walls as he thrust his ass out further. The aching had subsided, replaced by an all-encompassing pleasure that left him hungry for more. Always more.

“Fuck, Gavin, I never knew--” Michael’s words were punctuated by heavy breaths as he built up a steady rhythm, pushing deep inside of Ryan and then pulling out slower. His hand continued to tug on Ryan’s hair, pulling guttural sounds from his throat that he just couldn’t help. “Never knew you were such a _slut_.” Even without being touched his cock twitched, already leaking pre-cum against the front of the hotpants as his body squirmed with unrestrained delight. He was more than happy to accept that he was a slut because hadn’t that been his intention in the first place when he’d manipulated Gavin into switching bodies with him?

“Yours,” he croaked, “Your slut.”

Michael’s laugh was little more than a bark. “Yeah that’s right. _Mine_. You love this, don’t you?” Ryan wasn’t sure he even needed to vocalize a reply because his body was saying enough for him, reacting to every frantic thrust inside him as if they only had minutes left to live. He could feel Michael throbbing inside of him and he could only moan, unsure if the wetness around his eyes was sweat or tears of joy. Either was an acceptable option at this rate. “Fuck, Gav, I’m gonna-- I’m gonna cum,” the other boy grunted, his thrusts becoming much more unpredictable and wild.

“Do it,” Ryan whispered, unable to raise his voice any higher, “Cum in me, please. I wanna feel it Michael!”

“Say my name again.” It wasn’t a question, it was an order and Ryan was all too happy to follow orders.

“ _Michael!_ ” That was all it took. A new kind of warmth began spreading inside Ryan’s body and he let a loud cry escape his lips as he hit his own climax. His body felt like it was on fire, dancing in the flames and loving every moment of it.

They remained like that for several moments, Michael still buried deep inside of him before he finally began to pull out and step back. Ryan’s legs felt weak, barely able to hold him up and the fire inside of him was gradually replaced by the throbbing of exhausted muscles and an acute awareness of how wet the front of his hotpants were. He turned and all but fell against the wall behind him, ass cheeks still exposed and Michael’s release dripping out of him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, slowly sinking to the floor. His ass stung but he didn’t regret a single moment of it because even with his body’s desperate craving for some rest he was still satisfied and proud of himself.

“We just did,” Michael pointed out, laughing crudely as he started to clean himself up with a wad of tissues he pulled out of a box that he then threw down to Ryan. “You should clean yourself up,” he added, ignoring the way Ryan rolled his eyes at the lame attempt at a joke. “We’re supposed to be on set…” He checked his watch and laughed again. “Five minutes ago. It’s a miracle nobody walked in on us, huh?”

Ryan wasn’t sure miracle was the word he’d use. _Shame more like._

At least there was always next time. Oh yes, there was definitely going to be a next time, he was sure of that. For a first go at breaking Gavin’s body in though he certainly didn’t have any complaints and he was pretty sure Michael didn’t either. In fact he was pretty sure he’d just fulfilled a hidden desire that Michael had never let anybody discover before. Ryan couldn’t help but wonder exactly who else in the company was looking for a piece of this British ass and just how long it would take him to have them all bury their loads inside of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this trash pile! There's more to come in the future. Up next: Jeremy!
> 
> If you want to, you can follow my RT blog on tumblr which is [ramcour](http://ramcour.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Ryan and Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has a crush on Gavin. Ryan isn't above exploiting that for his own benefit.

Ryan had to admit that Gavin certainly had a point when he’d said that his working day was pretty much non-stop. The last time he’d had to move around the Stage 5 complex so much was when he’d been balancing his work between Achievement Hunter, The Know and Free Play but Gavin had done this on the regular for years and it was surprisingly exhausting.

Still, Ryan was interested by how _differently_ people reacted to him while he was like this. He made a note of every little thing, like how close Burnie had stood to him as they reviewed footage from the Immersion shoot or the way Blaine had to re-adjust his ‘downstairs area’ when he thought Ryan was looking. Then there were people like Tyler who Ryan would normally class as a relatively good friend and now barely even glanced in his direction as he walked past. He had hardly thought about how strange it was to experience Gavin’s interactions with the people he’d build relationships with over the past few years but that was something he had plenty of time to explore further.

He kept his eye on Gavin in his body too, watching in bemusement as the other played up to his most basic characteristics - threatening everybody with murder in Minecraft, messing around with flares in GTA and even drinking an obsessive amount of diet coke. The lack of cravings for the stuff had caught Ryan off guard but he supposed he couldn’t really complain given he was one-hundred percent sure that the stuff would be the death of him one day.

As the evening started to replace the afternoon, the Achievement Hunter began to empty out. Geoff was the first to leave, sparing Ryan a curious glance before nodding his head and half-rushing out. Jack followed shortly after and Michael then departed but not before ruffling Ryan’s hand, earning a very typical Gavin-type squawk. Ryan continued to work in silence, occasionally sparing quick glances down towards Jeremy’s desk and grinning whenever their eyes met.

 _I’m going to head off now_ , Gavin messaged him on a private server. _Remember the rules! No touching Turney._ Ryan just smiled. He remembered the rules perfectly and he had no plans to break them but as his morning with Michael proved he didn’t need to in order to have the kind of fun he was craving.

Finally it was just Ryan and Jeremy alone in the office. Most of the support team were gone too meaning there was little chance anybody would disturb them. Slipping out from behind his desk, Ryan slinked across the room before draping himself along the top of Jeremy’s chair. “What are you working on so late?” he asked, keeping his voice casual.

Jeremy barely glanced up from his monitors. “Just testing out this new GTA map Matt made. I’ll probably head off in a bit,” he mumbled in response. “Why are you still here anyway?”

Instead of replying to the question, Ryan moved his hands down to Jeremy’s shoulders and began to slowly use his thumbs to massage circles into the stiff muscles of his upper back. “You’re such a hard worker, Little J,” he murmured, deliberately shifting his voice lower as he leaned in closer to the other’s ear. “All work and no play.”

Jeremy laughed, twisting his head to glance at Ryan. “What are you doing, dude?” he asked, notably not stopping Ryan from continue to massage him. “You’re in a weird mood.”

“People keep saying that to me today,” Ryan mused, chuckling to himself. _If only they knew_. “I feel great.”

“ _This_ feels great,” Jeremy confessed, cheeks flushing with colour as he turned back to the game and tried to focus. “You’re really good with your hands.”

Ryan wasn’t stupid, he knew that Jeremy was crushing on Gavin. He wasn’t sure if the rest of the office had worked it out yet and Gavin definitely hadn’t but Ryan was a pretty good judge of character and he caught every longing glance the shorter male shot towards the Brit. He was planning to take full advantage of that too because why wouldn’t he? Jeremy was a handsome well-muscled man with a serious desire to get a certain Brit naked and panting his name so if Ryan could help him out then he would. He was all about doing favours for his friends.

“You should see what else I can do with my hands,” he replied suggestively, moving his hands further down Jeremy’s back to properly massage the full range of his muscles. “I think you’d like it.”

Jeremy swallowed before laughing again, only this time it was much more strained. “Oh yeah?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“Oh yeah,” Ryan repeated, moving his hands around Jeremy’s back and onto his arms. They travelled up, tracing patterns along the skin before starting to grope at his biceps. He could only imagine what it would be like for Jeremy to use that strength and pin him down. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to just imagine it for much longer. “You might even love it,” he teased, hands dancing back up to his shoulders. He wasn’t going to give it all away at once, after all.

“ _Gavin_ ,” Jeremy croaked, hands reaching up to clasp Ryan’s own. They were firm, holding him in place. “What are you doing?”

Ryan smiled. “Making you feel a little more comfortable,” he replied nonchalantly, “You’ve been working hard all day after all. You deserve a bit of relaxation every now and then.” He could tell that Jeremy had even more questions but none of them mattered right now, not when they had the office to themselves and could do whatever they wanted. Jeremy would just have to leave those questions for later when Ryan wasn’t so busy hunting for something he wanted far more than casual conversation.

Certain that he had the shorter male exactly where he wanted him, Ryan slowly began to push his hands free of the other’s grip and down Jeremy’s front until they passed over the mounds of his pectoral muscles. He began massaging them the same way he had his back, applying pressure and then taking them in his hands to squeeze them. The action provoked a quiet moan from Jeremy and that was enough to get Ryan’s cock twitching in excitement. “You been working out, Little J?” he asked, continuing to massage the others pecs at a leisurely pace.

Jeremy had apparently lost control of his voice and was barely able to croak out an affirmative noise in response. Ryan chuckled, low and husky as he moved closer to his co-workers ear.

“Were you hoping I’d notice?” he whispered, enjoying every moment of the tease. It was so easy to get a reaction out of Jeremy and that was precisely what he wanted to do. The other had definitely been wearing tighter shirts lately and Ryan couldn’t say that he minded all that much. In fact he rather approved because why shouldn’t Jeremy off his body when it was looking so good? Those tight shirts had definitely caused a few dreams about what he was hiding underneath but it wouldn’t be long until Ryan got to see the real thing for himself.

“ _Yes_ ,” the other boy gasped, reaching down to rearrange his crotch area. A quick glance down confirmed that Ryan was definitely causing the reaction he wanted, with those black jeans becoming even tighter on the other as they began tenting.

“You like me touching you like this?” he purred, tracing a finger up the line between the other male’s pecs. Jeremy had really worked hard to get some muscle definition and that hard work was paying off judging by what Ryan could feel under the soft fabric of his shirt.

The other practically whined in approval, his breath falling heavier. “You know I do, Gav,” he panted when he finally found his voice again. “Just never thought you would.” Apparently Jeremy wasn’t alone in that boat. Ryan couldn’t help but wonder exactly what many men at the company had been having impure thoughts towards their British co-worker that they’d kept secret. He certainly hoped it was as many as he was imagining because it promised a lot more fun for him in the near future.

Pressing his lips against the back of Jeremy’s neck, Ryan wasn’t shy about his desire to leave a mark there - a reminder of this moment for him to enjoy. Every kiss withdrew a pant from the shorter male’s lips as he reached down to fondle himself. Ryan was already hungrily eyeing up that bulge, wondering exactly how big Jeremy was under the fabric of his jeans. “Are you hard for me, Jeremy?” he crooned between kisses trailing along the exposed flesh of his neck, his voice almost sing-song as he spoke the other’s name.

“Come on, you know the answer to that,” he groaned in response, tilting his head to give Gavin more room on his neck to work with.

Finishing his kneading of Jeremy’s pecs, Ryan traced his fingers along the muscle until he had the buds of the other’s nipples between the tips of his index fingers and his thumbs. The other let out a yelp of surprise as he pinched on them but Ryan could only laugh, enjoying every bit of teasing he was forcing the other to endure. “You sensitive there, huh?” he asked, already knowing his answer. It wasn’t like Jeremy was complaining after all and if the reception in his pants was anything to go by then he was loving it.

“You’re a cheeky fuck, you know that?” the Boston lad remarked in a breathy voice. The desperation was so obvious in that voice and it only spurred Ryan on more, deliberately twisting the other’s nipples to provoke another cry of alarm. “Seriously Gavin, you are _way_ kinkier than I guessed.”

Ryan smirked. “Oh, you have no idea, Little J,” he growled, finally moving from his position behind Jeremy to stand between his chair and the desk. The bulge in his pants was perfectly in the other Achievement Hunter’s eye-line so it was really no surprise that he caught Jeremy staring at it. Besides, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been admiring Jeremy’s own bulge. “You want me to do something with that?” he asked, leaning down to replace Jeremy’s hand with his own, cupping the bulge and groping it quite happily. Yeah, Jeremy was definitely packing. Now he just needed to unpack it from those jeans already.

“Fuck yes,” Jeremy groaned, reaching out to grab at Ryan’s waistband. “I want you bouncing on my cock,” he growled, an animalistic edge to his voice that shot straight through Ryan’s body down to his sensitive cock. “I want you screaming out my name when I fuck you so hard you don’t even have to touch yourself to cum.” Ryan wasn’t about to tell him that tanks to his deal with Gavin he _couldn’t_ touch himself either way but still that sounded so incredibly hot that he was practically watering at the mouth in anticipation.

Not waiting to wait any longer he started to unbuckle Jeremy’s belt and pull his zipper down. His boxer briefs underneath were seriously tented and as Ryan finally pulled them free and pushed them down those thick thighs with the rest of his pants Jeremy let out a grunt of approval. A quick glance at the other’s cock confirmed that while he was probably only half an inch bigger than Michael he was definitely girthier too. Jeremy apparently caught him staring too judging from the way he chuckled.

“What, you worried it won’t all fit?” he asked in a voice so cocky that it almost seemed unnatural coming from somebody like Jeremy.

Hearing the challenge, Ryan only smirked back in return. “Oh it’ll fit, alright,” he confirmed, tracing delicate fingers up the shaft before flicking his thumb across the head just to tease him further. In response Jeremy tugged both his pants and his boxers down roughly over his ass and Ryan winced as it pulled sharply over his bulge until his own cock sprang free.

“Fucking tease,” Jeremy cursed before reaching over to fish open the top drawer of his desk. Ryan failed to stifle a laugh when he realized that Jeremy stored a bottle of lube in his desk, probably imagining an occasion like this when it would come in handy. Well, given their situation he wasn’t totally wrong, was he? “You wanna help me with this?” He offered the bottle of lube to Ryan who took it with very little hesitation.

As he sunk to his knees started to lube up the other’s shaft, not so subtly jerking him off as he did so, Ryan couldn’t help but look up at Jeremy. He looked so _dominant_ from the lower angle and it was surprisingly arousing. Ryan was beginning to think he had a thing for submitting to other men, particularly his co-workers. That was fine, he could work with that.

“You think I’m ready now?” Jeremy asked after several minutes, his cock practically throbbing in Ryan’s hand as he moved slowly from the tip to the base and back again. “ _I_ think I’m ready now.” Clearly Ryan wasn’t the only one eager to get to the best part of this either.

Jeremy’s hands were strong on Ryan’s slender hips as he re-arranged himself and began to lower himself onto the other’s shaft. Ryan had presumed that he’d sit facing the other but no, apparently Jeremy wanted the view of his back while they fucked. It didn’t make much sense to him but he was willing to do what he was told. In fact he welcomed it.

Even with Jeremy’s strong hands guiding him, Ryan couldn’t help but whimper as he felt his hole being stretched out for the second time that day. He was still relatively loose from where Michael had been inside of him but the extra girth of Jeremy’s shaft pushed his limits further and dragged desperate, uncontrolled moans forth from his lips. It would take a while for him to get used to the sensation of being filled by another man’s cock but it certainly wasn’t an unwelcome feeling, even if it was uncomfortable at first.

“You’re looser than I thought,” Jeremy commented, “You been letting people use your hole, Gavvy?” Too busy focusing on dealing with the familiar pain and pleasure cocktail currently spreading throughout his body, Ryan could only bark out a short laugh in response. He wondered whether the thought of him being fucked by other people upset Jeremy considering he knew Jeremy’s feelings for Gavin were pretty intense. “You little slut,” the other continued, apparently guessing the answer from his laugh. “How often do you get filled up, huh? Who was it? Michael? Burnie? _Ryan?_ ”

 _Oh if only you knew_. Ryan was certainly filling Gavin up in a certain way, just not how Jeremy would ever guess.

“Michael,” he gasped once the pain had started subsiding. “Earlier today, he fucked me on our Immersion shoot - hard and fast.” He wasn’t shy about the details either because he had a pretty good feeling that Jeremy’s competitive side would come out and he’d want to prove that he was bigger and better than their co-worker. “He was like an animal, even.”

Ryan was caught off guard as he felt himself being lifted up by Jeremy’s strong arms before the other bucked his hips up into him again. A moan escaped Ryan’s lips before he could even stop himself and he knew that his provoking had done its job and Jeremy was now going to go the extra mile to try and prove who was the most dominant man in the Achievement Hunter office. His grip on Ryan’s hips remained strong as he guided him back onto his shaft time and time again. It wasn’t as if Ryan really needed all that much convincing though, he was more than happy to bounce on the other’s cock and feel it brush against his sweet spot every time.

“You like that, Gavin?” Jeremy hissed, his voice sharp and dangerous and oh so sexy to Ryan’s ears. “Think this should be your seat now, always on my cock like the slut you are. I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind.” Even the visualization in Ryan’s mind looked so hot that he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea all that much. While he wasn’t planning to limit himself to just one or two guys he certainly wasn’t going to let this be a one-time thing with Jeremy.

“Cum in me, Jeremy,” Ryan gasped, closing his eyes tight. His cock was twitching in delight, pleasure rocketing throughout his body at great speeds. “ _Please_ , I need it!”

“You sound so natural begging. You’re a real slut, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_.” At this rate Ryan couldn’t even deny it - he was a slut and he wasn’t going to let anything hold him back anymore.

Reaching around, Jeremy took Ryan’s shaft in his hand and began stroking it in time with his hips thrusting up inside of the other. Pleasured from both ends, Ryan was practically whimpering in delight as his body struggled to contain all the sensations coursing through him. “You gonna cum for me, slut?” Jeremy snarled. “Do it - _cum_.”

The instruction was all Ryan needed to hit his climax. He came loudly, screaming out the other’s name and bucking his hips wildly as he rode the orgasm out, decorating both Jeremy’s hands and his own clothes in the process.

It was only a moment later when Jeremy’s own orgasm came with an extended deep grunt. It was such a strong display of masculinity that Ryan couldn’t help but shiver in delight. The other man continued to thrust up into him, slower this time until he stopped altogether, too spent to go on any longer.

As both men came down from orgasm, Jeremy’s cock still deep inside of him, Ryan allowed himself to relax back against the other’s broad chest. They were both so sweaty and his clothes felt entirely too distracting but being pressed against Jeremy’s body was nice. They stayed like that for several moments, both panting for breath and Jeremy was no doubt trying to get his head around what had just happened. It was certainly a dream come true for him and Ryan was more than happy with how things turned out.

Before he could even contemplate getting up and letting Jeremy pull out of him though, something else caught his attention. A small red light was on next to Jeremy’s webcam and suddenly the reason he’d made Ryan face the desk while they fucked became clear. “You filmed us?” he asked, unable to hide his surprise.

“Yeah,” Jeremy confessed somewhat sheepishly, “You want me to delete it?” Now that he'd finished fucking him Jeremy had lost a lot of the macho attitude he'd displayed over the last twenty minutes or so, regressing into somebody that was much softer spoken and gentle when it came to the other's feelings.

“No!” Ryan replied without even a moment of hesitation. Once again he had rather different intentions than what the other was expecting of him. “Can you email me a copy though?”

Something told him it would make great repeat viewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more smutty trashy goodness! Up next... who knows? Request who gets to use Ryan next in the comments!
> 
> As always, you can follow me on tumblr at [ramcour](http://www.ramcour.tumblr.com)!


	4. Ryan and Geoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff was the winner! Enjoy some early-morning office blowjobs.

Ryan’s first night in Gavin’s body had been frustratingly normal. He took the other man’s rules very seriously which meant that he wasn’t allowed to pleasure himself no matter how tempted he was, nor could he start making the moves on Meg. Ryan might have had bad intentions but he was still a man of his word. He technically hadn’t done anything wrong if Gavin’s rules were the only thing he needed to justify himself by. As such, by the time he walked into the Achievement Hunter office the next morning he was too horny to control himself and desperate to get fucked.

To say that Ryan was surprised to find that Geoff was the only one in the office that morning was an understatement. It was no secret that Geoff was usually one of the last people to stumble into the office so to see him already sat at his desk when the clock had barely ticked over eight in the morning was a shocker.

“Morning,” Ryan greeted, having to remind himself to walk to Gavin’s desk rather than all the way around to his own.

“Mornin’ Ryan,” the other man grunted back. Ryan didn’t think anything of it until he was half in his seat and finally realized that Geoff had referred to him by his actual name. _Wait what?_ Standing back up, he glanced across the desks and found Geoff smirking in his direction. _Does he… does he know?_ No, that couldn’t be possible. How the hell would Geoff know? The guy was barely conscious whenever he was in the office!

“Did you just… I… I’m Gavin,” Ryan spluttered, desperately trying to save face. His brain was struggling to catch up with the situation and Geoff looked so damn proud of himself that it confused him even more.

“Mhmm, sure you are,” Geoff mumbled, the smirk growing wider and cockier. It was so unlike him that Ryan felt a shiver travel down his back. “You think I can’t tell when Gavin’s not in his own body?”

_Seriously, what the hell? Am I still dreaming or something?_ No, that couldn’t be right. Ryan could specifically remember Meg nudging him in the ribs to wake him up at half six in the morning. He remembered how much his body had ached, particularly his ass and then he’d felt the rush of excitement as he realized he was still in Gavin’s body and had a whole load of excitement ahead of him. No, he was definitely awake right now and somehow, against all odds, Geoff _knew_.

“Is that… is that a common issue?” he asked, unsure of how to approach the matter. He didn’t want to give anything away just in case Geoff really was just playing a joke on him and yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that his boss really did know the truth.

Geoff rose from his seat and began to saunter around the desks and towards him, walking at such a leisurely pace that Ryan couldn’t help but feel nervous. He felt like prey being circled by a predator and it was seriously unnerving. “Gavin’s like my son. I’m pretty sure I know him better than anyone, perhaps even Meg,” he drawled, inching ever closer, “I know when he’s acting weird and I know when it’s because he’s actually _Ryan_.”

The older man’s hands slammed down on the arms of the chair, forcing Ryan to lean back. He was trapped, forced to stare up into Geoff’s glaring eyes and accept that there was no way he could bluff his way out of this one. “That’s crazy talk, Geoff,” he attempted weakly, provoking absolutely no reaction out of the other. “Come on dude, this is _silly_.”

“What’s silly is you trying to pretend you’re not Ryan Haywood, dork extraordinaire,” Geoff hissed, his face moving dangerously close. “What’s silly is that you thought you could use Gavin’s body to bottom for Michael and Jeremy and expect me not to know.” Seriously, what the fuck? Did Geoff have psychic powers or something? How did he know that any of that had even happened?

“What do you want from me?” Ryan asked, summing up as much confidence as he could muster. Geoff could very easily ruin everything for him, exposing what he’d done and who with, unless there was some way to buy his silence. _Fuck, I’ve fucked up. I’m going to lose my job after this!_

Geoff’s expression relaxed, the hard glare replaced by something that could only be described as a devilish smirk. It was a look he’d only ever seen Geoff wear when the older man was planning something devious, quite likely at Gavin’s expense. “Well, there is _something_ that might keep me quiet,” he purred, voice tickling at Ryan’s mind. His curiosity was always going to get the best of him - it was a trait that both he and Gavin shared.

“And what’s that?”

Rather than explain using his words, Geoff instead grabbed Ryan by the hand and brought it to his crotch, feeling the growing bulge there. _Oh_. That was possibly the last thing Ryan had expected and yet somehow it made some sense. He had known that there was love between Geoff and Gavin, he just hadn’t thought it was anything more than familial love, even from one side.

“Are you-- are you serious?” Ryan stammered, his brain still trying to catch up to the situation.

“Deadly,” Geoff groaned, already using Ryan’s hand to massage the hardening length in his pants. “So if you don’t want me telling Gavin what a naughty boy you’ve been in his body then I think you’ll want to agree, won’t you?”

Ryan was acutely aware of the fact the Geoff was technically blackmailing him at that very moment and yet he found it somewhat surprisingly arousing rather than concerning. The thought that Geoff had been harbouring secret sexual feelings towards his stand-in son should have been alarming to him and yet it felt like just another avenue he could explore to have a little fun with his delicious British body he was currently occupying.

“And what do you want?” Ryan queried, allowing himself to relax and settle into a well-practiced smirk that probably looked unnatural on Gavin’s face instead of his own. “Do you want me to be a naughty boy?”

“I want you to call me Daddy,” Geoff declared, catching Ryan by surprise once again. “And yes, I want you to be a naughty boy.”

That was really all the permission Ryan needed to go from letting the older man guide his hand to doing it himself. It was strange to think that just over twenty-four hours ago he’d never touched another guy like this and yet now he craved it and probably didn’t even need to be blackmailed to do this with his boss. Geoff could have asked and Ryan would have gotten down to his knees, ready to do as he was asked. “Understood… _daddy_.” If the other got off on being called ‘daddy’ then sure, Ryan was more than willing to roll with that. In fact, he was pretty sure he could see why the other found it so appealing.

Geoff’s hand closed around the collar of his shirt, tugging him forward and off the chair until he was down onto his knees. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to get you down on your knees,” he growled, running his hands through Gavin’s wild brown hair, “And to hear you say that.” Ryan couldn’t help wonder how long that exactly was because this was revealing a whole new side to Geoff that he’d never even stopped to consider before. It certainly added a new angle to every interaction they’d ever had before.

“Have you had bad intentions, Geoffrey?” Ryan teased, laying the British accent on thick as he grinned up at the other. Being down on his knees like this wasn’t a bad angle at all really, especially with the older man’s slacks tenting so readily in front of him.

“The worst,” he confirmed, beginning to unzip his pants. Ryan found himself surprisingly anxious, desperate to be put to work and excited for what he would find there. He’d always thought that Geoff was a relatively handsome guy - at least after he’d got rid of that moustache, for sure - but he’d never stopped to consider whether he was actually attracted to him. Recent revelations seemed to confirm that yes, he really was. “Now, are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes daddy,” Ryan groaned, barely having to think twice about it. The thought of submitting entirely to the other and doing exactly as he was told got Ryan hot under the collar. He wondered exactly what it meant that he was aroused by losing control of himself in favour of another man’s dominance but this really wasn’t the time for such existential questions.

Ryan felt like he shouldn’t have been as surprised by the discovery that Geoff was a boxer-briefs man as he was but he certainly wasn’t complaining when he saw that such a large tent was waiting for him. Without even waiting to pull the boxer-briefs down, Ryan surged forward and pressed his lips to where the head of Geoff’s cock was, mouthing it over the fabric. It was enough to provoke a low groan out of the older man and that only spurred Ryan on further, dragging his tongue along the length of his shaft while ignoring the taste of fabric. He was learning to love the tease and this was just another part of it.

The prospect of sucking another man’s cock was definitely something he’d thought about before but never actively taken part in before now. He’d confess that in recent months he’d taken to watching gay porn whenever he was alone at home and it had given him plenty of ideas that he was eager to try out should he be given the opportunity. Considering how his first day as Gavin had gone he was willing to bet that he’d have plenty such opportunities too, including right now with his own boss.

“Enough _teasing_ ,” Geoff whined, his voice creaking into his upper register and his hands found their way down to Ryan’s hair. There was something about another man’s hands running through his hair that Ryan really enjoyed and he deliberately moaned, making sure his lips were wrapped around the tip of the other’s still-clothed shaft at the time just to see how he’d react to the vibrations of his voice. Sure enough it brought out another groan from Geoff’s lips and was enough to convince him that he’d been teased enough for now.

Reaching up, Ryan slowly pulled the waistband of his boss’ boxer-briefs down until his cock was allowed to spring free of its constraints. He wasn’t quite as big as Michael or Jeremy but it was certainly nothing to be ashamed about and as far as Ryan was concerned a cock was a cock and he wasn’t about to complain when it was so willingly being offered to him. “Come _on_ , Gavin,” Geoff groaned, his grip in Ryan’s hair becoming a little tighter.

Not needing much more persuading, Ryan moved forward and wrapped his lips around the head of the other’s shaft and immediately proceeded to flick his tongue across the head in other to goad another noise of arousal from the older man. There was something he enjoyed about forcing his sexual partners to be vocal and Ryan was just happy he was discovering more about his own interests and desires. As if working out that it was to the younger man’s interests, Geoff continued to be vocal as Ryan slowly took more of the other’s length in his mouth, being careful not to rush things. This was still his first time giving a blowjob after all and he had a good feeling that too many people went faster than necessary and got far more than they were prepared for. Besides, Geoff currently held his secret over his head so it was important that he did a good job and didn’t give the other man reason to tell Gavin what he’d been up to in the Brit’s body.

Truth be told Ryan was selfishly a little happy that Geoff wasn’t packing quite as much as Jeremy because he wasn’t sure how prepared he was to take all that length and girth into his mouth. It wasn’t as if Geoff was small - he was still a perfect challenge for Ryan’s first time and he was growing more confident with every bob of his head, feeling the other man grow to full mast in his mouth.

Determined to be as proactive as possible, Ryan moved his hands up from his sides and instead cupped the older man’s balls, fondling them and even tugging at them a little just to tease. “Ah! You cheeky fuck,” Geoff gasped moments later. The result was an even tighter grip in his hair and that was certainly not something Ryan felt like complaining about. He was hoping it would reach the point where Geoff was actively holding him steady and fucking his mouth but he could keep with this for now. It was just as fun as he’d been anticipating.

Ryan was well aware of Gavin’s gag reflex and he was careful not to trigger it despite wanting to take as much of Geoff inside him as he possibly could. Nobody was perfect and while Gavin’s body had treated him well up to this point he’d have to accept that it had its limitations. That wasn’t going to stop him from being as adventurous as he could possibly be and still trying though because he was definitely too curious for his own good.

With the majority of the other’s length in his mouth, Ryan moaned around the shaft and slowly began to pull back until Geoff was all but whimpering. As his lips finally pulled free of the other’s shaft, Ryan barely waited a second before running his tongue from the base of the cock right to the head and flicking his tongue across the tip. Ryan couldn’t hold back his laugh as the other’s cock pulsated, clearly desperate for release. “What do you want from me, daddy?” he asked, keeping his lips close so that his breath would be ticking the shaft in its own way.

“So much,” Geoff panted, his eyes barely open as he peered down at Ryan. He could only imagine that he looked like a sight - her messed up, lips read and a devilish expression on his face. He almost wished that Geoff would take a picture so he could see himself for real because he imagined that Gavin (or at least his body) looked absolutely _gorgeous_ at that moment. “But to start I want you take my load like a good boy.”

If Geoff wanted to believe that it was really Gavin he was talking to then Ryan was more than happy to play the part. He was getting pretty good at it already. “Sounds _sexy_ ,” he remarked sarcastically, earning a sharp pull to his hair for his trouble. “Ow, Geoff!”

“What did I tell you to call me?” the older man growled, his dark eyes piercing as he looked sharply down at him.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Ryan corrected. “Go on then, fill me up. Make me your whore, daddy. Your _good boy_.” Even though he was doing nothing more than telling Geoff what he wanted to hear, it was clearly having the desired reaction and Ryan was enjoying himself too. He’d already worked out that he enjoyed being dominated by other, more powerful men so what was so bad about calling them ‘daddy’ if that level of power got them off? It was small change in the long run of things.

Before long Geoff was using his grip to guide his lips back onto his cock and Ryan didn’t struggle, more than happy to do as he was told like always. He pressed his lips tightly around the shaft, not even bothering to tease anymore as he moved down the other’s cock faster than before. Bobbing his head back and forth became a familiar rhythm set to the soundtrack of Geoff’s moans. Reaching up he steadied himself by placing his hands on the older man’s hips, his thumbs dancing across the tattoos there with muted interest.

After years of his own experience and then the events of the past day Ryan had gotten rather good at being able to notice the tells when somebody was approaching their orgasm. The slight increase in the tightness of Geoff’s grips was one, as was the lack of control in how he bucked his hips. The fact Geoff’s groaning wavered until he was practically a sobbing mess was only the bow wrapping it all up.

“Fuck, Gav, I’m gonna--” Geoff didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he hit his climax, voice peaking for a moment and his hands holding Ryan firmly in place. That wasn’t precisely necessary either considering Ryan had already committed to remaining in place. The older man rode out the orgasm, the bucking of his hips slowing as Ryan took in his release and savoured the taste. He was rather surprised it had taken him so long to do this with another man but he was happy to find that even with Gavin’s apparent poor gag reflex and even worse taste buds that he was able to swallow it all without issue.

Ever so reluctantly removing his lips from the other’s shaft, Ryan wasn’t shy about licking the remainder of the cum off of the head. In fact he made sure to make a show out of it because he knew Geoff was watching him closely while he panted for breath. “You’re… you’re something else, you know that?” he wheezed, running a hand over his face. “Fuck, that was-- let’s just say you’ve got some skills, dude.”

“Does that mean you’d want more sometime?” Ryan asked, pulling the other’s boxer-briefs back around his junk and then rising to his feet.

“Are you offering?” Geoff asked, blinking in surprise. Apparently he hadn’t quite caught up that the blackmail wasn’t the only reason Ryan was doing this.

Always a big fan of the tease, Ryan just shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows, _Geoffrey_? I could be convinced,” he retorted, flashing one of his signature smirks as he slapped the other man’s cheeks lightly. Anybody watching them would be able to tell that there was something wrong with ‘Gavin’ but right now Ryan wasn’t overly concerned about that. As long as Geoff knew his secret and was keeping quiet about it he could continue to have as much fun as he possibly wanted.

After all, it was still only the very start of the day. There were still a whole load of other co-workers yet to turn up and take a piece of Gavin for themselves…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Blaine! I'm still making note of your suggestions and who you want so keep commenting with your ideas! Definitely cumming (see what I did there?) in future chapters are Burnie, Meg, Gavin, Miles and Kyle!
> 
> As always, you can follow me on tumblr at [ramcour](http://www.ramcour.tumblr.com)!


	5. Ryan and Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gives Blaine what he wants.

“Hey Blaine, Gus told me you’re directing the next  _ Immersion _ episode,” Ryan begun, all but draped against the doorway of one of the empty meeting rooms. He’d been lucky enough to catch the other man walking past and knew better than to pass up the opportunity, especially considering the head-to-toe scan the other man had given him upon his approach.

“Uh yeah, that’s right,” Blaine replied, slowing to a halt. “Can I help you with anything?” His gaze flickered down for a moment before he seemed to remember himself and forced a casual smile onto his face. It didn’t matter though because Ryan knew exactly what the other was thinking about and he approved because it was immediately beneficial to him. It didn’t matter that he’d already let Michael, Jeremy and Geoff get him in rather compromising positions over the past day because he still wanted  _ more _ and Blaine could provide him with that.

Ryan didn’t really think of himself as a  _ creep _ despite his intentions with Gavin’s body but he supposed that he might be in the minority there. Back before he’d coaxed the other male into making the bet that they couldn’t last a week as each other he’d been eyeing up the various men (and yes, some of the women too) who worked at Rooster Teeth and set his sights on a few that he was desperate to have defile him. Blaine was near the top of that list and how could he not be with those big muscles and the cocky attitude? He sauntered around the place like an alpha male and that confidence was definitely arousing to Ryan. He liked people who were sure of themselves.

“I like to talk to directors before the shoot,” Ryan explained, making it up on the fly. He’d say pretty much anything to get the other man alone, really, but playing innocent at first seemed like the easiest bet. “Just to make sure I’m helping them achieve their…  _ vision _ .” Anybody who knew Gavin should know that he wasn’t talking a thing like himself but apparently Blaine’s logical brain was clouded by other emotions that were provoked by the fact Gavin seemed to be wearing tighter pants than usual that showed off a surprising bulge in the crotch. Ryan had hunted long and hard through the other man’s wardrobe to find something that really showed off his best features and all that hard work had paid off, especially if it had Blaine distracted.

After sparing a quick glance down the corridor, Blaine shrugged and stepped past Ryan into the meeting room. Pushing the door closed, Ryan quickly flicked the lock on and wasn’t at all surprised by the other growing suddenly alarmed. Considering their company’s well-known love of pranks it made sense that Blaine might be put on guard by being locked in the room with another employee, especially Gavin who was famous for getting involved in the hijinks. Luckily for him Ryan had certain other intentions.

“What’s going--” Blaine didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence before Ryan had lunged forward to grab the other by the hair and crush their lips together in a hungry kiss fuelled by desire. Caught off guard, the taller male stumbled back and very almost lost his footing until his back collided with the wall. Ryan didn’t hold up with his offensive, slipping his tongue between the other’s lips to wrestle for control. It didn’t take Blaine long to take control of the situation, his strong hands clasping down on Gavin’s arms and easily spinning him around so Ryan was pinned between him and the wall - precisely where he wanted to be, really.

“So  _ strong _ ,” he purred once their kiss had been broken in order to give them both time to breathe. “Those  _ muscles _ … I can see why the ladies love it so much.” Ryan was desperate to see what uses Blaine could put that strength to but they had time for that still to come. The other man was staring at him with wide eyes, clearly not believing that this was happening. If their roles had been reversed and Ryan was an outsider to this whole situation he supposed his own reaction would be very similar too.

“You… Gavin, what are you doing?” Blaine gasped after a moment, his hands still tightly holding onto the much skinnier arms Ryan now possessed. 

Instead of immediately replying Ryan opted to move one leg out, deliberately brushing his thigh against the taller man’s bulging crotch. “The important question is what are  _ you _ doing,” he responded slyly, “And if the answer’s not  _ me _ then I don’t want to hear it.” Ryan was almost surprised by his own words. Sure, it was basic-level sexy talk but he hadn’t even known that he had that inside of him. Back as himself he might have felt embarrassed by what he was saying but now that everybody thought he was Gavin he didn’t feel any shame whatsoever. 

The stunned confusion finally passed from Blaine’s face, replaced by something much harder. For a moment Ryan wondered the other was about to get violent with him but before he could even begin to seriously consider that Blaine surged forward again to press their lips back together. His hands moved down to Ryan’s lower half, prompting him to push himself and wrap his legs around the more muscular man’s waist. Feeling the strong hands grabbing onto his thighs and carrying him as if he weighed nothing more than a feather sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine. Blaine could do some serious damage to him if he wanted and that thought alone was enough to turn him on.

With the other man’s dominance making itself known, Ryan moaned into the kiss and allowed himself to fall into the familiar sensation of being submissive to a stronger man. While Michael and Jeremy had certainly had strength on their side, neither of them had anything on Blaine who was every bit the stereotypical image of male muscular beauty. He was everything Ryan had craved to be as a kid and now he was everything Ryan wanted from a sexual partner.

“You want me to fuck you, Free?” Blaine grunted when their lips parted once more, forcing Ryan to pant from exhaustion. The attack on his lips had left his whole body humming but the promise of more was enough to make the front of his pants uncomfortably right. He moved his own hands to Blaine’s chest, groping the hard pecs through the tight shirt that didn’t leave much to the imagination. The other man tensed his pecs, allowing Ryan to feel the rippling of his muscles underneath the palms of his hands and getting him even more excited in the process.

“Was I too obvious?” Ryan teased in response, settling into one of Gavin’s famous cocky smirks. He could visualize it so perfectly in his mind and clearly it was enough to provoke another rough attack from the other’s lips, this time on his neck. He kissed and sucked hard enough that a mark would surely be left there afterwards and all Ryan could do was moan, not giving a damn about how thin the walls were. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long until  _ Gavin’s _ rather promiscuous sex life became something of a sex life around the office. People had to talk, after all.

Thankfully Blaine’s presence was enough to ground him in the here and now as he carried towards the meeting table and laid down on top of it. Seeing the other man standing over him, clearly possessing all the power and control in their situation, sent another shiver of delight down Ryan’s spine. “You know, they have cameras in here,” Blaine pointed out, nodding towards the CCTV camera in the top right corner of the room. Ryan spared a glance towards it before laughing.

“Fine by me. It’ll only be Burnie watching,” he replied casually, clearly catching the other off guard yet again. Blaine’s eyebrows for a moment and he shook his head.

“You really are full of surprises.”

Ryan grinned. “That’s the idea, innit? No point being boring,” he said in return, “Not like  _ Ryan _ .”

The use of his own name caused Blaine to pause and frown. “You think about Ryan a lot when you’re about to have sex with somebody else?” he asked curiously. Ryan had to hold himself back from laughing out loud. Oh, he had absolutely no idea what was really going on, did he?

“I make a point not to,” he replied dismissively, “He hasn’t gotten anything on you anyway…”

As if to prove just how right he was, Blaine lifted up both arms and flexed his biceps, giving Ryan the show he’d desired. Fuck, he loved just how ready and willing the other was to show off his powerful body. It was that kind of confidence that made him so appealing in the first place. “Yeah, he doesn’t have guns like these, right?” he boasted, shifting from pose to pose, each showing off the hard curve of muscle. “That’s what you like, isn’t it? These guns?” Ryan hummed in agreement. “You a slut for muscle, Gavin?”

It was relatively clear that Blaine’s ego was consuming him in that moment but Ryan really had no complaints. He loved guys that weren’t afraid to show off and he wasn’t sure he’d ever found Blaine more attractive than he did in that very moment. He let out a small whine of agreement, reaching down to massage the bulge in his own pants. He was so hard right now and desperate for Blaine to do something about it. Seeing him push his shirt to the very limits of tightness as he flexed was nice but it still wasn’t enough to satisfy Ryan’s desires. 

As if reading Ryan’s mind, Blaine finally reached down and peeled his shirt off, revealing the defined muscles of his chest inch by inch. It was quite the sight to behold, provoking an even stronger physical reaction from Ryan as a result. Blaine certainly looked happy with his achievement as his eyes scanned down Ryan’s body and his gaze settled on his bulge. “I think you are,” he laughed, “Or maybe you’re just a slut in general.”

Ryan wasn’t sure he could deny that. The evidence suggested as much after all and more often than not his mind was occupied considering who else he could convince to take a ride with this new body of his. Sex was the only thing he currently cared about so yeah, maybe the title of ‘slut’ really did fit him rather well. He didn’t feel much shame in that at all but maybe he was just past the point of feeling shame at all. He knew that he had a lot he should supposedly feel ashamed about and yet he didn’t. 

“Maybe I am,” he agreed after a moment, smiling wickedly up at the other man. “You haven’t got a problem with that, have you, big boy?” Even just the hint of a pet name made Blaine’s lips tweak up into the familiar smirk that he was really beginning to love. Finally the other man reached out to grab Ryan by the waistband of his pants, roughly fighting against the zipper to pull them down. His boxer briefs followed shortly afterwards leaving Ryan totally exposed with his shaft standing to attention and ass already on display for the other. “I like a man of action,” he remarked, not even attempting to hide the laughter from his voice as he stared up at Blaine who was already beginning to sort himself out.

The hand that pressed down against Ryan’s chest remained firm, pinning him in his place as Blaine used his other hand to guide himself between Ryan’s ass cheeks. “Is this what you want, slut?” he growled, the head of his cock teasing against the older man’s hole. He wasn’t at all surprised to find that Blaine was the kind of guy to carry lube around with him, as if he was ready to go at any moment, but he was certainly thankful for it. Ryan wasn’t looking forward to his first experience of anybody going in raw, especially not somebody with the level of size that Blaine had.

“Come on,  _ big boy _ ,” Ryan whined, “Didn’t I just tell you that I like men of action? Don’t tell me you’re all talk…” It was an easy tactic to provoke the other into doing something and it worked like a charm. Ryan couldn’t say he was all that surprised because Blaine didn’t seem to have too many lights on in the upstairs department but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that Blaine was finally pushing inside of him, stretching out Ryan’s hole and making him moan in relief at the feeling of finally being filled up again.

Throwing his head back, Ryan’s eyes locked with the camera positioned in the top corner of the room and felt a jolt of excitement rush through him.  _ You better be watching right now, Burns. _ It was hardly a secret that Burnie wanted a piece of Gavin and in time he would surely get it but this would definitely serve as an appetiser for him in the meantime. Ryan was determined to put on a show, moaning louder and louder each time Blaine thrust into him and making it very clear just how much he appreciated the other man treating him like a common whore. There was no way everybody in the surrounding offices couldn’t hear them but Ryan didn’t care - he  _ wanted _ them to hear.  _ Wanted _ them to know he was open for business.

By the time Blaine hit his climax some time later, Ryan was panting for breath while his body hummed with a familiar cocktail of pain and pleasure. It was something he had come to crave but the added bonus of Blaine’s heavy body pressing down on top of him was a welcome addition. “Next time you should let me show you just how much of a slut for muscle I am,” Ryan whispered in his ear, running his hands down the other’s muscular back before carefully slipping out from underneath him. He had no doubts that Blaine would be back for more and he was going to make sure that he really showed just how much he appreciated the hard work the other male put into his body.

As he left the meeting room and found a number of shocked pairs of eyes on him from his co-workers, Ryan relaxed into a carefree smile and began his slow walk back to the Achievement Hunters, this time with a notable limp in his step. He could already tell that a number of the men watching him already had designs of what they would do to him if they ever got him alone…

A quick check of Gavin’s phone revealed they’d all have to wait though. Just as he’d expected, Burnie had requested a private meeting and Ryan knew  _ exactly _ what he was in store for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can follow me on tumblr at [ramcour](http://ramcour.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Ryan and Burnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie wants to talk.

At any other point Ryan might have felt nervous about being called into Burnie’s office for a private but right now he felt on top of the world. In Gavin’s body he was untouchable - in the metaphorical sense only, of course. He was the company’s golden boy, their ‘most valuable import’ as some fans had described him, and most importantly he was the current object of Burnie’s affections. The older man had hardly been subtle about how badly he wanted Gavin but it was really no surprise to Ryan that the Brit had been too dense to even notice. That was alright though, it meant that he could be the one to make the first move. He certainly had no objections there.

All eyes seemed to be fixated on Ryan as he made his way towards Burnie’s office but he couldn’t say that he minded all that much. No doubt they had heard him and Blaine in the meeting room and there were likely some whispers about him and Michael from the  _ Immersion _ set. Some of them might choose to judge him but he knew there were even more that wanted a piece of the action and were checking him out as he sauntered past with his head held high and ass shaking from side to side with each step.

By the time he made it to Burnie’s office door Ryan felt pretty safe in the knowledge that he had left some of his co-workers more than a little sexually frustrated. Gavin wasn’t really the type to show off his body but he really didn’t have much to be ashamed of. Sure, he was skinny but Ryan knew how to use that slenderness to his advantage, deliberately wearing jeans that showed off the perfect curves of his ass and tops that were perhaps just a little too tight and had a tendency to ride up and show off his trim abdomen.  _ If you’ve got it, flaunt it _ . He’d never really had a chance to before now so he was certainly going to enjoy it while he could.

“Hey Gav, come in,” Burnie invited, glancing up from his desk and smiling. To the average bystander it was an innocent expression but Ryan could see the desire behind those eyes. Burnie looked at him as if he was a piece of meat and honestly he loved it. Why wouldn’t he? Burnie was an attractive man who’d worked hard to get back into shape over the past few years and it showed. Anybody would be lucky to get his attention and right now Ryan was relishing in it.

Stepping into the office, Ryan was quick to close the door behind him. He wouldn’t be so presumptuous as to lock it - besides, who walked into their boss’ office when the door was closed without at least knocking first? There was very little chance they were going to be disturbed during their  _ meeting _ . “What’s up, Burnie?” he asked, feigning ignorance as he dropped down into a chair the other side of Burnie’s desk.

The older man’s expression hardened for a moment, his steely gaze locking with Ryan’s eyes. A shiver ran down Ryan’s spine as he considered all of the things Burnie could do to him in that moment and just how much he wanted all of them. “There has been… discussion about your behavior over the past few days,” he began, keeping his voice neutral despite the fire burning in his eyes. “People are suggesting there might be reason for concern.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows, refusing to rise to the bait. “And is there?  _ Are _ you concerned?” he challenged. “Or are you feeling something else, maybe?” Burnie blinked, caught off guard and providing Ryan with the moment to push things further along. “Maybe, I don’t know,  _ pleased _ by my recent behavior?”

“Why would I be pleased?” Burnie asked in a careful voice.

“Come on, Burnie, I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Ryan purred, rising from his seat and leaning against the desk. “I bet you’ve spent the last ten years wondering how I’d look on my back with my legs spread, haven’t you? How I’d sound panting out your name as you fuck me like no other man can.”

Needless to say, Burnie was rendered speechless. He stared up at Ryan with wide eyes, jaw slightly slack as the younger male began his slow journey around the edge of the desk. 

“How many times have you watched the footage of Blaine fucking me, huh?” he teased, happy to see a guilty expression flash across Burnie’s face. “I bet you wished it was you in his place, right? I’m surprised you haven’t called him in here and fired him for getting to me first.” Not that Blaine had been the first, of course, but he wasn’t sure quite how much Burnie knew about the others. 

The other man remained silent for several moments and a small seed of anxiety began to sprout in Ryan’s mind. Was it possible that he’d misread the situation entirely?  _ I mean, you always were a fucking idiot, Haywood. Go figure. _ Finally a smirk began spreading across Burnie’s face as he leaned forward in his chair, nuding Ryan until he was pressed back against the desk. “Okay, I’ll bite. What brought this on?” he questioned, raising a curious eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

For once Ryan was caught on his back foot so to speak, surprised that he was asked for a  _ reason _ of all things. Of course Burnie would be the one to think logically about it. “I just realized what I was missing out on,” he replied after a moment, doing his best to keep his expression confident. “I realized how much I wanted it.”

There was no immediate vocal reply. Instead Burnie reached out, running his hands up Ryan’s thighs and settling on his waist. “You’re right. I’ve wanted you for a long time now,” he confirmed finally, “This is just… there’s something different about you. You’re not the Gavin I know.” It took all of Ryan’s strength to stop his expression from cracking as panic began racing through his mind. First Geoff, now Burnie - how many more people would end up finding out? He thought he’d been doing such a good job of acting like the other too!

“Come on, Burnie, of course I am,” Ryan mumbled in return, reaching down to trace his fingers over the back of the other man’s hands. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Burnie’s smirk grew wider as he tugged Ryan forward by his hips until he was all but forced to straddle the other’s lap. “Gavin told me, you know,” he whispered against Ryan’s ear, “That you two had switched. He thought his boss needed to know.” Shivers shot down Ryan’s spine at having the other’s breath against his ear and his body so close to his own before he could even begin to comprehend what he was being told.

“He-- what?” Ryan was trying to work out if the other was joking but the knowing look in Burnie’s eyes told him he wasn’t.  _ Gavin, you cheating little bitch _ . Nobody was supposed to know about their switch, not even their partners and now he’d gone and told Burnie of all people! He was unknowingly cockblocking Ryan and it made him unfairly furious. How dare Gavin get in the way of him using his body for mischievous sexual deeds!

“I’ve got to say, Ryan, this is not what I expected of you,” Burnie continued, clearly enjoying the fact he was once again the one with all the power in the situation. “I thought you’d use his body to embarrass him on the podcast or in the office but this… this I  _ like _ . Very devious of you.”

Ryan remained on edge, once again wondering what consequences would befall him now one of his bosses knew what he was up to, even if Burnie claimed that he liked it. “Does Gavin know?” he asked slowly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

“No. Not yet, at least.” There was a dangerous look in Burnie’s eye, one that caused another shiver to run down Ryan’s spine. He really wasn’t enjoying being at the other’s mercy.

“Are you going to tell him?”

Burnie’s hands moved up from his hips, creeping up underneath his shirt. One traced along the front, fingers running through the chest hair while the other moved up his smooth back, lifting the shirt as he did so. “Perhaps,” he murmured dismissively, “Depends how good of a job you do.”

Ryan frowned. “What job will I be doing?”

“I have a few meetings coming up next. Two hours worth of them, actually - all in here,” he began, a twinkle in his eye forewarning Ryan that the man had just as many devious intentions as he’d had when he walked into the office. “You’re going to take your place under this desk and blow me.”

“For two hours?” he asked, mouth dropping open.

“For two hours,” Burnie confirmed, finally lifting Ryan’s shirt up and over his shoulders and head to leave his upper half totally exposed. “You don’t have an issue with that, right? I mean, I could always schedule an emergency meeting with Gavin right now to explain what you’ve been doing…”

Once again Ryan felt backed into a corner. The future of his career - not to mention his relationships with his friends and co-workers - was entirely in Burnie’s hands so what other choice did he have? Besides, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t come into the other’s office hoping to blow him or be fucked by him so what really was the difference? They were still both getting what they wanted, Burnie just held the power in the situation.

“No issues,” he agreed, nodding his head. “You keep your lips shut, I’ll keep mine open.”

The comment was enough to bring a booming laugh out of the older male, breaking the tension easily. “I like that. Very witty,” he complimented, “Now come on,  _ Gavin  _ \- get under the desk. You’re going to make me run late.”

Ryan didn’t need telling twice. Suddenly the feeling of having somebody walk in on him while he was on Burnie’s lap without his shirt on made him feel nervous rather than confident. He didn’t particularly like it when he wasn’t holding all the cards in his hands, especially when Burnie was much more unpredictable than Geoff.

There was something particularly strange about being hidden in the small area underneath Burnie’s desk where nobody would be able to see him and yet still hearing the voices of the others in the office. Burnie was conversing with Gus and Matt Hullum about some business ventures that Ryan quickly tuned out on. The conversation was far too boring for him but thankfully he had the bulge in the front of Burnie’s pants to deal with instead.

Being careful to unbutton and unzip the pants as quietly as possible, Ryan wasn’t at all surprised to find that the older man was already half-hard. He’d guessed that the other got off on power just as much as Ryan got off on being submissive and thankfully it meant it wouldn’t take long to get him to full hardness. Reaching up, he undid the buttons on Burnie’s boxers and pulled his shaft free, amused at the man’s slight pause in speech as he did so. 

Ryan was silently thankful for all the experience he had gained over the past few days because he wanted to impress Burnie and he felt far more confident than he would have done as he started to stroke the length from head to base and back again. He started slow and gentle, teasing the other into harder territory before he tightened his grip and began increasing his speed. The fact Burnie was able to stop himself from faltering obviously was impressive, he had to admit that much at least.

When he was finally convinced that Burnie was hard enough, Ryan leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of his shaft. Burnie’s cock wasn’t quite as big as some of the dicks he had taken over the past few days but he had nothing to be ashamed of and it probably even made it easier for Ryan. Slowly moving down the shaft, Ryan steadied himself by placing his hands on Burnie’s thighs and held on tightly to the muscle he found there. There was just something about guys’ thick thighs that he was really learning to love and Burnie’s seemed especially toned. Even just the thought of him squatting with Ryan on his shoulders was appealing. He bet Burnie could do it easily, especially now Ryan was in Gavin’s feather-light skinny body.

Time seemed like nothing more than an illusion as Ryan continued his work, blocking out the world around him. Gus and Matt’s voices suddenly became Geoff’s and then Barbara’s followed shortly after. Ryan worked Burnie’s cock over and over, swallowing his load twice without any question. He could feel the older male’s body shudder every time he hit his orgasm and yet somehow Burnie managed to reign it in so he wasn’t questioned about just  _ why _ he was making an O-face. Ryan couldn’t actually see his face so other than the subtle shifts of his body he had no idea how he was reacting but he must have had a brilliant poker face if Ryan’s actions were going totally unnoticed. 

Ryan was still achingly hard in his own too-tight pants but aside from the occasional grope while he was giving Burnie a minute to recover from his latest orgasm he didn’t spare much time for himself because he wasn’t sure how the other would react. He wanted nothing than to get off but he also knew it would be venturing into dangerous territory and he’d never been good at keeping himself quiet when he was aroused either so perhaps it was better to leave it until he wasn’t at risk of exposing himself as a pervert (and Burnie, which would only make the situation worse for everyone). 

As the time to office door closed for the fourth time, Burnie rolled his chair back and smirked down at Ryan in his hiding place. “You look like a natural down there,” he declared, “Work like one too.” The compliment brought a blush to Ryan’s cheeks as he slowly crawled out from underneath the desk and stretched out his back. He hadn’t quite realized just how sore he’d feel after two hours of being cooped up in such a confined space - and not the fun kind of sore either.

“So? How’d I do, boss?” 

Burnie chuckled, scratching at his stubble. “Your secret’s safe for now, Haywood,” he confirmed after a deliberately extended pause. “I do want you back here tomorrow at three though. I have another run of meetings I could use your… help in.” There was a twitch in Ryan’s pants at the mere thought of what  _ help _ Burnie required of him. It was definitely the kind of help he was on board with, even if his knees were crying out in pain from being down on them for hours. 

“Sounds like fun,” he replied after a moment, pushing a smile onto his face. Honestly it was a relatively pleasant way to buy Burnie’s silence considering everything else he could get up to in the surrounding work hours. “Anything else?”

“Nah, you can take off now. I’m sure Meg’s waiting for you by now,” the other man joked, a knowing smirk back on his face. It still made Ryan feel a little uneasy but he did his best not to let it show, settling into a friendly smile as he nodded his head and make a quick retreat towards the door.

As he finally made his way out of the offices he couldn’t help but wonder exactly how Gavin would react if he found out was Ryan was doing with his body.  _ Oh well, you’re in too deep now. _ It wasn’t as if he could take any of it back - nor did he even want to. No, if his encounter with Burnie had taught him anything it was that even in the face of dangerous odds he still found himself wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next... well, that'll have to be a surprise. It's one I'm sure you guys will enjoy though!


	7. Ryan, Gavin and Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is forced to face up to what he's done.

After a day that involved ‘encounters’ with Geoff, Blaine _and_ Burnie - which was the most action he’d ever received in one day at any point in his adult life - the last thing Ryan expected when he arrived back at his temporary home was to find Gavin and Meg waiting for him. The very same Gavin who was currently in his body and grinning at him as if he was in the middle of pulling a prank that Ryan was about to fall victim to. _Tell me this isn’t another Shenanigans_.

“Hey baby, you’re a little late home,” Meg commented, her smile drawn a little thin as she remained at Gavin’s side.

Immediately Ryan’s brain began to work overtime, wondering exactly what had brought on the sudden change in her mood and just _why_ Gavin was back in his own home. “Yeah, I had a meeting with Burnie,” he replied as casually as he could manage, glancing towards Gavin and trying desperately to read his expression. He couldn’t help but feel like there was some sort of punchline coming up and he really didn’t want to be caught unaware by it. Unfortunately the mention of Burnie only seemed to make Gavin’s smug grin grow wider.

“Oh yeah? I just had a chat with him,” the other announced, a familiar hint of menace in his voice. Ryan was relatively quick to realize exactly why some people referred to him as the ‘scary one’ in Achievement Hunter. He could sound pretty damn ominous when he wanted to and Gavin was using that to his advantage. Being in somebody else’s body had never felt so weird for Ryan until that very moment, seeing the normally carefree Brit wearing his body with casual ease and talking like him… it was enough to provoke a shiver throughout his body.

“What did you guys talk about?” he asked carefully, fairly certain that he didn’t want to know the answer.

“You, mostly,” the other replied with a casual shrug of his broad shoulders, “And what you’ve been doing lately. With _my_ body.”

 _Fuck_. Even after promising to keep his mouth shut Burnie had ratted him out to Gavin! Ryan was furious but he knew he had no ground to stand on because what he’d been doing with the younger man’s body was definitely not what a good friend should be doing. He probably deserved any punishment he was going to get but that didn’t mean he was any happier about getting caught out.

“Gavin, it’s not--” he started, only to be cut off by the other sharply raising his hand.

“I don’t want your excuses, Ryan,” the other declared, taking a step forward. Meg continued to watch, a cat-like smile on her lips as she remained silent. “I don’t need to tell you that you’ve been a _bad boy_. That’s what you like, isn’t it? Being treated like a common whore? I guess I should be a little offended you felt like you had to be in my body to be treated like that but hey, that’s fine. If that’s what you’re into then I can roll with that.”

Ryan blinked in confusion. “What are you talking about?” he questioned.

The other finally reached him and extended his arm, gripping Ryan by the back of his neck. “You want to be a whore, fine. You can be _my_ whore,” he growled, peering down at his own body with a dark look in his eyes, “ _Our_ whore, actually. Turney and I have been having a chat about what we should do with you.”

Meg stepped forward then, circling Ryan until she was behind him and her arms were wrapping around his waist. “We came up with a lot of exciting ideas,” she purred into his ear, “Stuff Gavin would never let me do to him.”

“Don’t worry, _Gavin_ , I’m sure a dirty little slut like you will be into it,” the other male promised, bringing another blush to Ryan’s cheeks. His brain was desperately trying to catch up with what was happening but once again his cock was in the driving seat, making him uncomfortably hard in the tight pants he’d favored since taking Gavin’s body for his own.

“You said I’m not allowed to fuck Meg,” Ryan pointed out in a weak voice.

“Who said you’d be fucking me?” Meg asked in a suspicious voice, scraping her nails along the skin underneath his shirt.

“Like she said, we’re going to do some stuff I’d never let her do,” Gavin explained, stepping forward until Ryan was all but trapped between the couple. “You won’t be breaking any rules at all.”

 _What does that even mean?_ Ryan felt like he was in shock. This wasn’t the kind of reaction he’d expected Gavin to have when he found out what he’d been doing but he supposed it was better than some of the alternatives. In fact he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Gavin had been doing some unspeakable things in his body too but considering the other had all the power in the situation he wasn’t about to risk anything by asking. That was something he could try and explore later.

A few moments later and Ryan was being dragged to the bedroom by Gavin’s surprisingly strong grip. Meg trailed behind them, snickering playfully. Ryan couldn’t even begin to wonder what was going through both of their minds at that very moment. They were both far less predictable than he’d anticipated as evidenced by the fact this was even happening at all and Gavin wasn’t instead screaming his head off at him. He’d never once stopped to consider that this might be a possibility, even if had absently wondered how it would feel to be fucked by his own body.

The moment they had entered the bedroom (which was considerably larger than it had any business actually being) all bets were off. Ryan bit down on a yelp as he was pushed forward onto the bed and he barely had time to roll onto his back before a weight moved down on top of him, pinning him in place. Gavin smiled down at him, somehow making Ryan’s body home in arousing fashion. Their eyes locked for a moment and there was a familiar stirring in Ryan’s pants as he realized what was likely about to happen between the three of them.

“Never thought I’d be the one on top,” Gavin confessed with a small chuckle. The question alone was enough to make Ryan quirk an eyebrow.

“You’ve thought about this before?” he asked, momentarily stunned.

“Not with these circumstances but yeah,” the other replied, casually shrugging his shoulders. Considering everybody and their father seemed to have a thing for Gavin he was rather surprised to hear that out of all the guys at Rooster Teeth it was _him_ that the Brit had been having impure thoughts about. “You’re a good looking guy, Ryan. Why wouldn’t I?”

Of all the strange things to happen to him since he’d switched bodies with this had to be the strangest for Ryan. He’d always thought of himself as the boring older guy who’d left his good looking days behind him in his late teen years. That was why his efforts to get in shape were always half-hearted and he didn’t make a point of drawing attention to himself when he did actually work out.

“Gav and I talked about inviting you to be our third for a while, actually,” Meg piped up, draped leisurely over the side of a drawer unit. “We just didn’t think you’d be up for it. If we’d have known you were the _naughty_ type then this might have happened a long time ago.”

A shiver ran down Ryan’s spine as he considered what his life might have been like if they’d previously invited him into a threesome. He probably wouldn’t have manipulated Gavin into switching with him in the first place if he was taking part in regular threesomes, that was for sure. Still, considering how much fun he’d had in Gavin’s body in the past few days he wasn’t sure it was something to regret all that much either, even if it was likely that Gavin would want to switch straight back after whatever they were about to do. Clearly Ryan couldn’t be trusted with his body…

“You know Ryan, you could really do with being a bit more confident in yourself,” Gavin mused from on top of him, “This isn’t a half bad body. You’re surprisingly strong and if I dragged my ass out on a jog every morning I reckon we could get you some abs.” As if to prove his point, Gavin lifted his shirt up and over his shoulders to reveal his bare chest and yeah, from an outsider’s perspective maybe Ryan’s body didn’t look so bad. His chest was firm, if a little pale, and as far as dadbod’s went it was hardly anything to turn his nose up at.

“Thanks for the advice,” he mumbled after a moment of distraction, forcing himself to meet Gavin’s - or really, his own - eyes as he spoke. “Now are you going to tell me what my punishment is already?”

“Punishment?” Meg repeated with a gentle laugh. Ryan craned his head to watch her reach around inside one of the drawers in the unit. “Oh Rye-bread, it’s not a _punishment_ . You’re going to love it!” There was something about the way Meg spoke that made Ryan somewhat doubt her words but he knew he wasn’t exactly in a place to argue. “You see, there’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while but Gav was always too chicken to let me do it. _You_ , on the other hand, shouldn’t have any issues with it.”

Finally Meg’s hand retreated from the drawer, revealing a strap-on dildo that certainly wasn’t small by anybody’s measures. Ryan’s eyes opened wider at the revelation and he found himself laughing somewhat nervously. “You’re going to…”

“She’s going to fuck you, yes,” Gavin confirmed, using his strong grip to force Ryan to look back at him. “And  _I_  am going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, Haywood.” The dirty talk caused an immediate reaction in Ryan’s crotch, provoking his cock into getting a little harder. Two of his closest friends at the company were going to fuck him from both ends and while his immediate reaction was panic it wasn’t long before that was replaced by _excitement_. This was a challenge he’d never even considered undertaking before and who better to do it with?

Strong hangs ran across Ryan’s chest, fingers tracing through the hair before they settled on his shoulders. Ryan’s eyes met Gavin’s for a second and he could see the question behind his eyes, asking for permission. There was no hesitation as Ryan nodded, eyes quickly moving back to watch Meg strip out of her clothes. He’d always known she was beautiful but he’d only allowed himself to look at her as a friend and not really admire what it was about her body that made her just as beautiful as her personality was.

Within minutes Ryan had been entirely stripped naked and both Gavin and Meg followed suit, providing Ryan with a show that had him at full-hardness almost immediately. Every curve of Meg’s slim body made his heart beat faster and the way Gavin wore his body with such comfort was almost just as exciting. This wasn’t a situation Ryan had ever expected to find himself in but he was sure as hell happy it was happening.

“Burnie told me you know how to give a good blowie,” Gavin announced, a confident smirk playing on his lips. “Gotta say I’m surprised. Didn’t think you would be the type.”

“Ryan’s full of surprises,” Meg pointed out, climbing onto the bed with them and running her hands up his thighs. The contact provoked a shiver from Ryan and a small smile. They could both see how achingly hard he was and yet neither made a move to do anything about it, making him even needier in the process. “We like surprises though.”

Grinning like a wolf stalking its prey, Gavin made quick work of flipping Ryan over so that he was laying on his front with his ass exposed. _Fuck, this is really happening_ , he realized, both excited and nervous in equal measure. Before his mood could properly settle, Meg’s hands grabbed him by the hips, encouraging him onto his hands and knees and he didn’t bother fighting back. With Gavin before him and Meg behind him he felt strangely okay with how the situation was turning out.

“Do you want this, Ryan?” Gavin asked, his voice surprisingly deep and laced with concentrated lust.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whined in response, eyeing up the other’s hard shaft. It was the first time he’d stopped to realize that he was going to be sucking his own cock and yet that didn’t seem like much of an issue for him to consider. In fact the hidden narcissist inside of him actually found it rather hot which was something he never thought he’d say.

With his gaze firmly locked with Gavin, Ryan was caught off guard as he felt the cold touch of Meg’s lube-coated fingers beginning to tease his hole. A yelp escaped his lips before he get himself under control and was rewarded by the couple laughing at him as a result. His cheeks flushed with colour in embarrassment but that quickly faded as he felt the digits push inside of him. While it was hardly the first time in recent memory that he’d been penetrated, something about it felt much more _personal_ than those other occasions.

Gavin continued to watch him closely, running his fingers through his hair and smiling softly. “Such a good boy,” he purred, filling Ryan with an unexpected sense of achievement, as if Gavin’s approval was something he desperately craved. “Tell me Ryan, what do you want from us?”

It was a test, there was no subtlety about it, but it was still one that Ryan was determined to pass. “Fuck me,” he croaked, “I want you both to fuck me.” The wider Gavin’s smile grew, the happier Ryan felt. It probably said something about his mentality but he was choosing not to put too much thought into it and instead focus on the pleasant feelings of Meg stretching him open with her fingers, preparing him to get fucked by the strap-on she was wearing. Ryan had never imagined that being in Gavin’s body would lead to him being fucked by a woman but he certainly wasn’t complaining. In fact it excited him more than anything in that current moment.

As Gavin repositioned on the bed, Ryan opened his mouth and eagerly accepted the other’s - his own in reality - shaft between his lips. He supposed he should feel stranger about sucking his own cock but he didn’t, he took it all on as normally as he had with Burnie and Geoff. Gavin’s hands tightened in his hair, holding him tightly as he began to rock his hips forward, pushing more of his shaft into the other’s mouth.

Letting out a soft whine as Meg’s fingers finally retreated from his hole, Ryan wasn’t disappointed for long until the synthetic shaft of Meg’s strap-on replaced them. The familiar feeling filled Ryan with the same pleasure he always felt and with Gavin beginning to build a steady rhythm as he rocked into him, the sensations began coursing throughout his body from both sides. He was choosing not to put too much thought into the fact that he was getting fucked from both ends by a couple of his closest friends.

Moaning around the other male’s shaft caused Gavin to tug on his hair for a moment and Ryan’s cock throbbed, aroused by the display of dominance over him. Both of them had him exactly where they wanted him and he was more than happy to be there, two of his holes being used precisely how he wanted them to be used. He wasn’t at all surprised about how vocal Gavin was, grunting every time he rocked his hips and pushed back into Ryan’s mouth. What did catch him off guard was Meg’s mewling of delight as she pushed inside of him, nails digging against the exposed flesh of his skin.

The couple continued to push into him with rapidly increasing intensity, rarely matching rhythm and leaving Ryan’s body on what his rattled brain could only describe as a ‘sexual rollercoaster of pleasure’. He didn’t regret a moment of it either, fingers grasping desperately at the sheets as he willed himself to hold the pleasure in and not burst prematurely. He couldn’t help but hope that they would pleasure him once they were done with getting themselves off because he was needy and beginning to wonder if it was possible to hold it all in and not cum simply from their actions without ever even touching himself.

Every time Meg thrust into him, Ryan could feel her strap-on brushing against his prostate which sparked another round of pleasure throughout his body. He closed his eyes tightly, relishing in the moment. “Having fun there, baby?” Meg asked teasingly, deliberately pushing into him harder and faster before until Ryan couldn’t stop himself from groaning around Gavin’s shaft. He had no doubt that the vibrations caused were to the other male’s liking as his grip faltered for a moment.

“Fuck, I didn’t realize I’d be so attracted to myself,” Gavin panted sometime later, the smile on his face practically audible in his words. Meg laughed as pleasantly as ever but Ryan could tell she was distracted, too busy fucking him to really pay attention to anything her boyfriend was saying. Ryan had to agree with Gavin - he’d always thought the other man was attractive but after being up close and personal with the other’s body for several days now he was somehow even more impressed with the other’s body. He didn’t need to be traditionally beautiful to be appealing in Ryan’s eyes but his body was firm in all the right places and he certainly enjoyed the amount of body hair that had greeted him compared to his own relatively hairless body.

Before long the other male’s grip on his hair grew tighter and Ryan knew exactly what to expect. “Are you nearly done, Gav?” Meg asked from behind him, her voice teasing. Ryan glanced up as much as he could considering his current position to catch the glare Gavin shot in the direction of his girlfriend. _God, that’s me. Fuck, this really isn’t what I expected when I got up this morning._

“Fuck off, Turney.”

“Isn’t that what I’m already doing?” Meg fired back at him. Ryan could easily visualize the smirk she was likely wearing on her face in response to Gavin.

There was no response from the Brit. Instead he pulled harder on Ryan’s hair, provoking a whine of pain before the other hit his orgasm and came inside of his mouth. Barely a second later and Ryan lost all control of his own body, his cock throbbing desperately and finally shooting his load over the other’s sheets. Meg’s laugh was as pleasant as ever as her thrusting finally slowed until she halted altogether, her grip on his hips softening until the nails were no longer pressing into his skin.

Licking Gavin clean, Ryan couldn’t help but feel exhausted and as both of his lovers pulled out of him, he all but collapsed onto the sheets and rest his head against Gavin’s thighs. The other’s hands moved back to his hair only this time to stroke it soothingly rather than gripping it as he had before. They both watched as Meg removed the strap-on and quickly began to tease herself with two fingers, switching her eye-contact with the both of them.

“Nah love, let me do it,” Gavin announced, waving her forward. There was a jolt of surprise from Ryan at hearing his own voice speaking words that were so typical Gavin and yet he slightly more occupied by Meg draping herself over his body in order to allow her boyfriend access to replace her hands with his own. Ryan watched with interest, admiring their familiarity as the two lovers kissed. Even with Gavin in a different body they seemed to fit together perfectly in a manner that almost made Ryan feel jealous. Then again if the past few days had proven anything to him it was that he wasn’t really the type of person to excel at remaining satisfied in one single relationship. Maybe that was his issue - he hadn’t played the field enough.

Once Meg had reached her own climax, all but collapsing on top of Ryan in the progress, and they had cleaned up the sheets and their immediate surroundings, they finally settled into bed for some rest. Ryan was surprised to find himself between them, Meg spooning him from behind and pressing kisses against the back of his neck while Gavin remained facing him. Staring up into his own eyes, Ryan wondered if he should feel more confused by it than he actually did. His last thought before sleep finally claimed him was just how pretty his crystal blue eyes really were...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can follow me on tumblr at [ramcour](http://ramcour.tumblr.com)!
> 
> This chapter ended in a much fluffier way than I expected but rest assured next chapter will involve Ryan having another encounter with another one of his co-workers! As always I'm listening to your suggestions for both people he can get down and dirty with and any kinks you want involved...


End file.
